


You Shine Brightest In My Colours

by munchkinmochi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Minor Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Minor Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Minor Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/munchkinmochi/pseuds/munchkinmochi
Summary: Seungcheol doesn't understand why everybody gloats over the hufflepuff prince for his seemingly ‘angel-like’ nature when he has on multiple occasions seen the hufflepuff’s true colours. He wants to prove them otherwise but he doesn't have a chance to as Jeonghan makes him fall in love with him instead.
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	You Shine Brightest In My Colours

“Omg Jeonghan is here!” “Jeonghan!” “Over here Jeonghan!” Both boys and girls across houses squeal in delight and begin to crowd the entrance of the great hall, professors' calls to settle down goes unheard. Their favourite Hufflepuff boy was coming through. Even nature seems to love him as the light from the sun was shining favourably upon the boy, through the big glass windows of the castle and lands perfectly on his blonde hair, giving him that angel like appearance. 

Seungcheol watches from the slytherin table, biting down onto his lower lip as he watches the Hufflepuff apologise pretentiously while squeezing to get through the sea of people to the Hufflepuff table. 

His group of friends scoots over to the side to make space for the prince who takes the seat with a grin plastered on his face. Annoying. Seungcheol felt his blood boil in annoyance and he scoffed. 

“He’s so fake. Can nobody see that?” he voices and looks over to his housemates, minghao, wonwoo and Jun. All of whom were happily eating and being oblivious to the loud noises. The same thing happens almost everyday that they have gotten used to it. It wasn't an uncommon sight. The only questionable thing out of the whole deal was why their silver haired friend was always interested and making remarks as though it was his first time seeing it. 

“Just ignore it Coups. It will subside,” Wonwoo pats his back before the three of them continue consuming their meal, leaving Seungcheol to sulk by himself. 

He really couldn't fathom why people loved the Hufflepuff boy. Sure, he was handsome, had legendary grades from what Seungcheol has heard, wonderful at the difficult wizard’s chest, kind to everybody and easily likable. Except that these were all fake! It’s impossible for someone to be so perfect unless they were some sort of higher being which Seungcheol was sure he wasn't. Was he some sort of veela that managed to charm people from all houses? 

Seungcheol makes a ‘tsked’ sound before choosing to turn away and focus on his friends instead, trying to forget about the infamous Yoon Jeonghan.

The whole deal was pretty frustrating. Day and night, wherever Seungcheol went, there would be ruscus somewhere nearby and he would instantly know what was up. From all the times Seungcheol had watched Jeonghan, there really was nothing he could say was wrong with the male. But that was just it. There was nothing wrong with Jeonghan. He was perfect and Seungcheol hated perfect. 

So Seungcheol sought to make everybody hate him. If he could just show one bad side of Jeonghan, maybe people would start to paint a different picture of him. This morning, Seungcheol was running late, courtesy of a late night visit from his Ravenclaw friend, Jihoon. They had stayed up all night, catching up on stories and their passions which they both shared about music, something not many could understand in the wizarding world unless they were part muggles. 

Music in this world was beautiful, every type of music was beautiful in their own ways but music in the muggle world had more variety and more emotions in them as they were harder to create. It would take months and days to come up with a good piece meanwhile in the wizarding world, things were at the touch of the fingers, losing the sincerity in their music. Besides, music here was leaning more towards classical or instrumental music. Witches and wizards seem to prefer music that could calm them instead of the type Seungcheol loves. The music just can’t be compared and that was something Seungcheol held dear to his heart. 

As Seungcheol turns into the corner in a hurry, he fails to see another figure coming in the same direction and both parties bump into one another with loud ‘Ows’ as they fall backwards. 

“Sorr-” Seungcheol was about to say when he looks up and notices who he had bumped into, “Yah!” he quickly changes, “Where do you put your eyes Jeonghan? Can’t you watch where you are going?” 

Jeonghan’s expression turns sour. “Excuse me, you bumped into me!” he retorts at which the other gave a disbelief laugh. 

“Can’t you see I’m late?”

“Yeah well me too!” Seungcheol rolls his eyes at Jeonghan’s response before collecting his things and is ready to get up from his fall when a hand reaches out to him. He looked up at the owner of the outstretched hand and sat frozen, eyes flitting from the hand to the owner and back to the hand. Soon after, he turns away, rejecting the help offered, ignoring the crestfallen look on the hufflepuff’s face. 

He walks into the direction of his potions class and does a quick prayer, hoping that he had gotten there before the professor. The professor, head of Slytherin house, would probably let him off without taking any points but not without a bunch of snarky remarks thrown at him and he did not want to receive any of those after the rotten encounter he had. 

Albeit not really the type to care much about what people thought of him, Seungcheol starts to change his mind about that as he makes mistakes along the way causing the judgments people had against him stronger. Choosing to dislike the hufflepuff prince that many people knew was like outrightly standing your ground to fight for the dark side. Jeonghan was the epitome of good. Anything against him, was against the whole school. Seungcheol only internalises it deeply when he made that mistake. 

A number of students, across all levels and houses were hanging around here on the grass field. Some up in the tree while others were on the floor, laughing and giggling at their own friends. Some were snogging atrociously at the sides and Seungcheol just hoped one of those professors would come down right down. It was an appalling sight. 

Seungcheol looks around and spots the people he was looking for. He jogs up to them, not missing the fact that he had just passed by a familiar blonde. “What took you so long,” Jihoon questions. 

“You’re a little cute to spot,” he jokes and gets hit in return. 

“Call me cute and I’ll-”

“Soonyoung calls you that and gets away with it,” Seungcheol knew he hit the right spot as he laughed at his pinking friend along with the four others who were there. 

“Yah, does Soonyoung get to call you Jagiya and get away with it too?” Minghao joins in the teasing and Jihoon attempts to choke him for that.

“Hoonie!” A voice approached them and Seungcheol instantly said, “Speak of the devil! We were just saying-”

“We were not saying anything! Come and sit here quickly,” Jihoon quickly stuffs Seungcheol’s mouth with a sandwich as he pats the place next to him. 

“Jagiya, did you miss me?” The group breaks out into loud laughter as Soonyoung hooks his arm around Jihoon’s neck. 

After being pried of the smaller male, he took a seat with his friend whom he introduced as Hansol to them and the group began to have light banters. Off onto the left, Seungcheol looks over to Wonwoo, who he notices was also busy snickering but half his body was leaning over the guy beside him. Based on the blue ties,  _ Mingyu?  _ He never knew they were that close. 

“Mingyu-ah?” another newcomer comes over and Seungcheol has never seen him but he recognises the ones behind him right away. His Slytherin friends shot a glance at him and he knew it was a sort of message telling him to behave. 

“Shua-hyung!” Mingyu waves over. “Come and join us,” Seungcheol makes a low sound of disapproval but that is shut down by the Ravenclaws. 

Soon, the circle got bigger as more people joined the team. They introduced themselves as Joshua, Seokmin, Seungkwan, Dino and the last one, Jeonghan. Introductions took quite a while as Seungcheol mentally notes that there were now thirteen people seated together, becoming the most boisterous bunch on the field but none of them seemed to care as they only got louder over time. 

They shared jokes, played some games and continued to tease one another. “Seungcheol-hyung are you the oldest here?” Hansol asks because it was common that some students could be older than others. Some joined the school a year earlier, others on time or when they were slightly older. Seungcheol reluctantly nods. 

“What year were you born?” One of them asks, Seungcheol thinks his name is Min or something like that and he often sits beside Jeonghan, like where he was seated right now. He was a little touchy too from what Seungcheol has seen. He liked to place his hands where it didn't belong like on Jeonghan’s thighs for example. 

“95,” he gives a short response. 

“Oh? We are the same age then,” he hears the blonde.

“I don’t really care,” Seungcheol unintentionally lets out causing them to turn their heads to him. He mentally curses at himself for being stupid but choose not to say much more in fear of making things worse. 

“Ah, Seungcheol-hyung seems cold and all but he’s actually decent to work with,” Dino voices although Seungcheol didn’t ask for it. He knew this kid personally but they weren’t very close.

“How would you know?” The kid, Joshua, was straight out glaring at him now but Seungcheol pays no heed. 

“We work together in the clu-” Soonyoung grips on the other’s hand to cut him off and now all the attention was on them . Seungcheol sighs and shakes his head. The secret was almost out of the bag but now he knew for sure that some of them here were part of the club. Who? He wasn’t sure. But he will find out.

“Ah, I mean he has tutored me before on some assignments. Right hyung?” Seungcheol doesn't respond. That was a blatant lie but he was glad nobody pried as they quickly moved on to a different topic. 

Seungcheol’s plan to make everybody hate Jeonghan was impossible. No matter how many times he tried to convince his friends that Jeonghan was a liar, Jeonghan was an actor, Jeonghan couldn't do this, couldn't do that, the blonde would always go to prove him wrong. It couldn’t be helped that people started to look at Seungcheol weird instead. 

Like the Ravenclaw, also known as the overprotective friend of Jeonghan’s aka Joshua, for example, who loved to shoot daggers at Seungcheol each time they passed by one another. He doesn’t know why, when he has barely exchanged a word with the latter but when he confronts Mingyu, he finds out the latter had been spilling tea about Seungcheol’s agenda to his Ravenclaw friend. 

“Mingyu,” Seungcheol had loomed over the cowering boy. It was amusing to see how a close to 1.9 cm guy could shrink into a little kid in front of Seungcheol. Guess people really are scared of Slytherins huh? Funny cause the person he was certain Mingyu liked was also a Slytherin who looked just as intimidating as Seungcheol. Mingyu obviously doesn't agree however as he often mutters ‘cute’ each time Wonwoo walks by and Seungcheol happens to hear it. He was whipped for the Slytherin.

“Hyung, please. Don’t hurt me,” Mingyu's voice shakes in nervousness as Seungcheol tightly grips the collar of his robes at some hidden aisle in the castle. Seungcheol took a moment before exhaling. 

“I’m sorry Mingyu-ah. I wouldn’t hurt you. I’m not that mean you know,” He says as he smooths out the crumpled top.

“I know hyung,” Mingyu whispers once Seungcheol releases his grip. “Only to Jeonghan-”

“Yah!” 

Mingyu runs away.

It was true though and it made Seungcheol ponder again on that matter. What started this? He doesn't know. When did it start? He doesn't know that either. 

Naturally, everybody began to hear the story too, from there. News would have gotten to the Hufflepuffs and then to their Gryffindor friends which includes loud mouth Soonyoung, unfortunately, who unintentionally declares to the whole school at the great hall during dinner with a loud gasp and a resounding, “Seungcheol hates Jeonghan?” 

Safe to say the whole school was in a state of disbelief. But it probably wasn't a big deal right? There were bound to be others who don't fantasise about Jeonghan like him? Except that there really wasn't. 

Over the span of a week, he had more than 5 people a day coming to tell him how wonderful Jeonghan was and would proceed to list a hundred reasons on why everybody loves Yoon Jeonghan, Seungcheol excluded. 

His Slytherin friends would tell him to deal with the consequences himself as they busied themselves with their partners. So he went to his only remaining and reliable friend to sulk at and that is none other than Lee Jihoon. 

“Jihoon-ah, please I beg you, save me from this misery,” He jutted his lips only for his friend to snicker at his face. 

“Didn’t I warn you not to hate on that innocent boy,”

“But why? Is it so wrong to not like someone? Why is it a must for me to like him? Isn’t that my choice? This shouldn't be a big deal and I shouldn't be having thousands of people screaming at me ‘Jeonghan is so amazing!’in my face, every single day!” Seungcheol whines and gives an exasperated sigh.

“Except that it is. He’s such a nice person it's impossible not to love him. What did he even do to make you dislike him so much? He’s so kind and helpful like seriously he would stay up all night just to keep me company just because I told him I was lonely. Speaking from experience here. Plus, he’s close to all our mothers you know. And mothers are hard to please with their protectiveness and all. Maybe if you’d let him meet your family-”

“No,” Seungcheol cuts him off, “He is never meeting my family. Why would he ever?” Seungcheol scoffs at the thought of it before he continues, “And that's precisely why I don't like him. There’s no way anybody is so perfect and lovable. There’s just got to be something wrong with him.” Jihoon shakes his head, unable to fight the hard headed male any longer before he excuses himself to go for lessons. 

Seungcheol was seated in the library alone, not wanting to be disturbed. The library was silent and a little empty, seeing how it was still quite a while before o.w.ls and so Seungcheol used that opportunity to tuck himself away in the comforts of the library, far from the judging eyes of people. Not knowing that here is where he will have his first solo interaction with Jeonghan.

Just as he was about to flip the page of his ‘Care of magical creatures’ book, he gets an intrusion. 

“Hi,” Seungcheol looks up from his book to see an outstretched hand and promptly ignores it. “We haven't had the chance to talk to each other before,” The intruder says and Seungcheol realises the truth of that sentence. He never actually had a conversation with Jeonghan alone before and if he was any other person, he would probably be elated but he wasn't. He was Choi Seungcheol. The guy who people have started avoiding because of the person standing right in front of him. 

He wasn't keen on making friends with this male but Jeonghan doesn't care and helps himself to the seat next to him. “Care of magical creatures? Didn’t take you to be that sort of person,” Seungcheol raises his eyebrow.

“Were you expecting something like a book of curses or how to murder a fellow schoolmate?” Seungcheol rolls his eyes at the quick judgement.

“No, sorry I didn't mean- actually yeah. I meant it.You aren't exactly the friendliest,” Jeonghan responds. 

Seungcheol scoffs. “Please, go away.”

“No,” Jeonghan grins, showcasing his perfect set of teeth, “I like sitting here so you can’t make me go.”

“I’m not one of your fans Jeonghan. I can only see how fake you are behind that mask you showcase to everybody,” Seungcheol turns the fair-skinned male down once more. He hadnt meant for his words to sound so vicious but it had already done its damage as the hufflepuff boy’s smile wilters. 

“Ah,” he mutters, “That’s okay then. I’ll just sit here quietly.” His voice falters towards the end and Seungcheol contemplates if he should apologise, but his pride gets in the way as he lets the matter go.

He doesn’t know if it was merely coincidence or somebody must be stalking somebody because he only seemed to run into a familiar blonde more often. The incident at the library had probably set off some buttons in destiny because there was not a day where Seungcheol wouldn’t bump into Jeonghan. Be it in the hallways, the fields or even the bathroom. 

In the evenings, he would pass by the 6th floor corridor and see Jeonghan seated on the benches by the window that overlooked the surrounding waters. His friends and fans absent from his surroundings and he would be alone during those times. 

The look on Jeonghan’s face was that of serenity and Seungcheol would wonder what could make him look that peaceful. 

“Seungcheol?” Seungcheol snaps out of his thoughts and quickly moves to walk past the male, pretending not to hear the repeated calling of his name and sound of feet running across the corridor to catch up with him.

“Where are you headed to? Let me come with you,” Jeonghan questions with excitement as he shuffles beside the silver haired male, trying to juggle between talking and walking. “My friends are busy on the field today. I don’t have anybody to hang out with,”

“Find one of those elves to hang out with. Seeing your face makes me sick,” It was a jerk move of his and even he doesnt get why he would always stoop so low when it comes to Jeonghan but his words does a good job of ridding him of the Hufflepuff prince as Jeonghan would falter behind and stop following him.  


Seungcheol hastily walks, trying hard to ignore the persistent male. 

“Yah Choi Seungcheol! Are you listening to me?” Jeonghan says as he tries to catch up with his speed. They were almost the same height but Seungcheol was used to walking abnormally fast. He didn’t like being in the crowd for too long. 

“So when can you teach me about magical creatures? I swear I want to meet your creature friends. Or wait, are they fake? Are you making them up?”

“Yah Yoon Jeonghan,” Seungcheol stops in his tracks and turns to face the male who plasters the same dazzling smile that he has on every time. His eyes drop to the fellow’s lips for a second before looking back at Jeonghan’s eyes. “Are you a masochist?”

“What?” Jeonghan laughs in confusion.  
“I’ve hurt you so many times and yet you keep coming back for more. Why are you doing this to yourself?” Seungcheol’s question leaves Jeonghan tongue-tied. 

As Seungcheol spins to walk away he hears the response, “Because you look lonely! And I want to be your friend!”

He doesnt turn back but he wonders if he really looked that lonely to people that even somebody so famous could notice.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are deeply appreciated <3


End file.
